MIM (Metal: Insulator: Metal) capacitors are known for their use in RF devices due to their high capacitance and low resistance.
A feature of the MIM capacitor is its multi-layer structure providing a further capacitance orthogonal to the plane of the layers.
An example of an MIM capacitor is the interdigitized form whereby tines of a first part of the capacitor intermesh with the tines of another providing a sequentially alternating array. Collectively, the array provides an increased capacitance as compared to a simple plate pair arrangement. This particular high density arrangement further enhances the capacitance of the device as compared to similarly sized devices.
Nevertheless, with increasing requirements for capacitance within the same or smaller components, it is necessary to provide a device with higher capacitance within at least the same package size.